Infinite Nights 111  Break ya, break ya heart
by LadyCharena
Summary: Worte konnten nicht annähernd beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ein Herz tatsächlich brach.


Infinite Nights (iPod-Challenge Torchwood)

Challenge-Stories, die auf Songs basieren, die ich von meinem mp3-Player willkürlich habe auswählen lassen. Immer wieder… interessant.

Infinite Nights wird ‚dunklere' Themen ansprechen – Folter (wie z.B. Jacks Zeit auf der Valiant), PTSD und deren Folgen/Auswirkungen – daher bitte die Hinweise und Warnungen bei den jeweiligen Einzelstories beachten.

Song 1: Break your heart (Taio Cruz)

Titel: Break ya, break ya heart

Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2010)

Fandom: Torchwood x Dr. Who

Episode: 2.12 Fragments / DW: 3x13 The last of the Time Lords

Wörter: ~ 1200

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Alice Guppy, Emily Holroyd, Master, Ianto Jones

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: AU, R, Violence, oneshot

Beta: T'Len

Archiv: ja

Summe: Worte konnte nicht annähernd beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ein Herz tatsächlich brach.

Warnung: Diese Story beschreibt in einigem Detail Folter. Ich bin niemand böse, der sie lieber auslassen möchte.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen._Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true._

_They call me heart breaker_

_There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'm a tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start:_

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

Wie oft hatte er diese Worte gehört… _Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Herz brechen._ Oder: _Er/Sie litt an einem gebrochenen Herzen._

Bloße Worte konnte nicht annähernd beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ein Herz tatsächlich brach.

Cardiff, Erde – 1908, Torchwood Drei:

Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, sondern starrte in morbider Faszination auf seinen eigenen Brustkorb.

Es war fast so, als wäre das der Körper eines anderen, der nackt an den hölzernen Autopsietisch gefesselt war; die Gliedmaßen eines Fremden mit breiten Lederriemen fixiert. Da war nicht einmal mehr Schmerz… oder genauer gesagt, der Schmerz war eine amorphe weißglühende Masse, doch sie verharrte knapp außerhalb seines Wahrnehmungsfeldes.

Das alleine sagte ihm, dass er im Sterben lag.

Seine Stimme und damit die Fähigkeit zu Schreien hatte er verloren, als sie mit einem Bolzenschneider seine Rippen durchtrennte und er erinnerte sich deutlich, dass ihn die Kraft verwundert hatte, die in diesen schlanken, zierlichen Frauenhänden steckte.

Sie nannte es „anatomische Untersuchungen" in den so penibel geschriebenen Berichten, die nicht mit Details sparten und die sie jeden Morgen so ordentlich auf dem Schreibtisch arrangierte.

Er hatte den Fehler begangen, ihnen damit zu drohen, dass er Torchwood endgültig den Rücken zuwenden würde.

Stattdessen hätte er wohl besser nicht seinem Glas den Rücken zugewandt, um mit dem jungen Mann zu flirten, der am Nebentisch Platz genommen hatte und nicht abgeneigt schien.

Erkaufte Aufmerksamkeiten, für die einige Zeit zuvor zwei schwere, silberne Münzen aus einer Börse, einer seidenen Handtasche mit eleganter Stickerei, entnommen worden waren. Finger in den weißen Spitzenhandschuhen waren darauf bedacht, die Handfläche in die sie Münzen legten, nicht zu berühren; schmale Lippen in Missbilligung zusammengepresst.

Wie beim ersten Mal kam er langsam zu sich, als kaltes Wasser sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper traf. Doch anstatt in einem Stuhl in den Zellen, kam er auf den Autopsietisch geschnallt zu sich, tief in den Katakomben Torchwoods, bar jedes Kleidungsstücks.

Sie stand ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, das entrückte Lächeln einer Nonne auf den Lippen, als sie die Autopsieinstrumente auf einem Tablett zu ihrer Zufriedenheit arrangierte…

Das letzte, was er sah, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit endlich fortriss, war Alice Guppy, sein noch immer schlagendes Herz in ihren kleinen, blutbeschmierten Händen, es – wie eine heidnische Priesterin als Opfergabe ihrer Götze - Emily Holroyd darbietend.

###

_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart_

_Told ya from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

Irgendwo über dem Atlantik, Erde – 2008, Skyship Valiant:

Es war unmöglich, die Augen davon abzuwenden. Von diesem blutendenden… Ding… in den Händen mit den langen, dünnen Fingern, die sich neugierig probend in die Masse aus – nun totem – Fleisch bohrten.

Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Wieder einmal hatte er seinen Gegner unterschätzt.

Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, dass dem Verrückten auf der anderen Seite der Gitterbox missfallen hatte. Vielleicht war er zu schnell gestorben. Vielleicht zu langsam. Vielleicht nicht qualvoll genug.

Sein Körper war – das wusste er nur zu gut – in letzter Konsequenz unwichtig. Was immer auch mit ihm geschah, er starb und er heilte. Die Schmerzen würden wie Schatten noch eine Weile bei ihm verbleiben, doch irgendwann verschwinden. Er hatte die Zeit auf seiner Seite.

Sein Verstand war eine andere Sache.

Seine größte Angst war – nun, neben der, dass das Monster (dass er sich weigerte bei seinem selbstgewählten Namen zu nennen) den Doctor tötete, während er im Maschinenraum zwischen zwei Wänden festgekettet war – dass es ihm gelang, seinen Verstand zu zerstören. Ihn vollständig zu zerbrechen. Er wusste nun, dass er eine unermessliche lange Zeitspanne an Leben vor sich hatte. Und er wusste, dass er sie nicht wahnsinnig verbringen konnte.

Er hatte seinen Worten geglaubt. Denn welchen Grund hätte ER, jemand anzulügen, der sich bereits völlig in seiner Gewalt befand? Hatte die Beleidigungen ignoriert, die am Ende immer auf das eine hinaus liefen – er wollte sich nicht an dem Freak schmutzig machen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, denn für seinen Körper schien diese Einschränkung nicht zu gelten – drücken wir es so aus: wenige Dinge waren intimer und näher als ein Messer, dass deine Haut in Streifen schnitt…

Doch so hatte er seinen Verstand in Sicherheit geglaubt.

Natürlich wusste er von den telepathischen Fähigkeiten eines Time Lords. Damals, bevor sich seine…. Situation… so drastisch änderte, hatte der Doctor versucht, ihm zu helfen, das Rätsel um die beiden fehlenden Jahre, die die Time Agency von ihm gestohlen hatte, zu entschlüsseln. Damals, als er noch der simplen Hoffnung anhing, sie wären nicht wirklich entfernt worden, sondern nur hinter mentalen Blockaden verborgen. Er wusste, welche Möglichkeiten der Agency offen standen – aber vielleicht nicht genug. Doch der Doctor war gescheitert und er hatte seine Enttäuschung hinter ein paar eindeutig zweideutigen Bemerkungen über andere Körperteile als sein Gehirn, die der Doctor penetrieren könnte, verborgen.

Die mentalen Schilde, die er während der Ausbildung bei der Agency gelernt hatte, zu errichten waren ausreichend für Kontakte mit den meisten bekannten telepathischen Rassen in seinem Universum.

Er wurde zurück ins Leben katapultiert und das erste, was er spürte, war nicht der Heilschmerz der klaffenden Wunde in seinem Unterkörper, an der er verblutet war, sondern ein Brennen hinter seinen Schläfenknochen, als bohre jemand weißglühende Nägel langsam in sein Gehirn.

Was ihn jedoch in blanke Panik versetzte, war das Bild, das aus seinen Erinnerungen gezerrt wurde und er versuchte vergeblich, seine Reaktion zu verbergen. Das war natürlich unmöglich, nicht während ER in seinem Kopf wie in einem Aktenschrank herum wühlte.

Es half nichts, die Augen davor zu schließen…

…vor der Erinnerung an einen warmen, starken Körper in seinen Armen, an seinem eigenen Körper, so kalt, so kalt von dem Verlust der Leben, die Abaddon aus ihm herausgesogen hatte; das Flattern eines Herzschlages gegen seine Brust; die Erleichterung als seine Arme ihn, wenn auch zögernd umschlossen und sich die Lippen unter seinen für einen Moment scheu öffneten…

Es lag alles bloß, die uneingestandenen Emotionen und weggeschlossenen Wünsche, an denen er so hart arbeitete, sich zu überzeugen, dass er sie nicht hatte.

Sich zu erlauben, Ianto zu lieben, bedeutete sein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben.

Es war unmöglich, die Augen davon abzuwenden. Von diesem blutendenden… Ding… in den Händen mit den langen, dünnen Fingern, die sich neugierig probend in die Masse aus – nun totem – Fleisch bohrten.

Iantos Herz.

Ende


End file.
